Silas, the Mimic user
by Rilurz
Summary: Silas was born in a run down house, his parents could barely afford to feed him and themselves. As the years went by he started to get sick, which meant that both parents had go work as much as they could, so they could get what they needed to survive. But one day when both parents were out, he was taken to the tower of heaven and forced to work, there he met Erza Scarlet.
1. Silas Silver

_**I really like Erza, maybe if I make another story I'll add Lucy or Lisanna. Anyway just as the tittle states, this boy is going to be a Mimic Magic user, there is very little info on that type of magic, so I'm going to add somethings. First off, I know the user can copy some else magic with Mimic magic, and use it as their on, so it's going to be like that, but the Mimic user can only copy what he/she sees, but the catch is, when they use what they see, they can send it back twice as strong, but it also consumes twice as much magic power. I'll think more about it in the next chapters.**_

* * *

 _ **X 765**_

A child with dark green hair and bright green eyes was born, unlike most children, he wasn't born in a hospital, he was born in a broken run down house, the parents of the child were extremely poor, and could not use magic, with every interview the father took, the mother was left alone to look after their child, one they could barely feed. No matter what the father did he just couldn't keep a job, so he did what he could, beg or worse case scenario, kill someone.

The mother managed to get food by going into forests, whether it was fruit or meat she didn't care, just as long as she could feed her only child. The first year was hard, and when it was winter, it got harder to live, with the little money they had, they got what they could for the winter, just barely enough for the three of them.

A few years went by and the child was healthy, but not as much as you would think, he started to get sick when he turned five. The mother did what she could, whatever she could do, if it meant her child will live on, she would do it. But even she was getting sick, the father was barely coming home now, every month he would come back to them with money, he was always dirty, and the amount he would come back with, made his wife sad, it was never enough.

That year was the toughest for the parents, because that is when the child was taken, while both parents were out, a man wearing a strange mask entered their broken down home, the sickly green haired boy looked up at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

The man walked up to the boy, "Someone who can help you." His voice was low and deceiving, the boy got up slowly, "Help? With-" The boy coughed and blood splattered on the ground, "You'll see." The man said and took the boy.

This boys name is Silas Sliver. With no knowledge of the world around him, he was taken to a place and forced to do work, this place is called the tower of Heaven.

There he met Erza Scarlet, but the others that were in the tower with him, he didn't talk to, he didn't know why he felt afraid of them, he just felt like he couldn't trust them. Erza was different, he felt as ease with her, just being around her made him calm.

 _ **X 771**_

Silas was six years old, it's been a year since he was taken, a year he finally realized he could not be saved, a year he spent wondering what has become of his parents.

"Silas?" Erza spoke softly and quiet enough so the guards couldn't hear them, "Yes?" Answered Silas.

"You should talk with grandpa Rob and the others more, they're worried about you. Everyone here has to stick together..." Erza picked up her pace so the guards wouldn't think they were slacking, Silas caught on and did the same, "I can't just trust anyone, not yet at least, for now I only need you as a friend..." Silas whispered to Erza, his words made Erza smile.

They worked for hours on end, and at the end of the day, they were shoved into a jail cell, but Silas was the only prisoner to be alone in a cell, every night for three years he was alone, but during the day, he would work and find a way to talk with Erza, which made the loneliness worth it.

 ** _X 774_**

He was now nine years of age, and he was not sick anymore, he couldn't remember his parents faces, nor could he remember what they sound like. Silas managed to talk with the others, but he was still shy around them, he only considered Erza his friend, Rob often spoke with Silas, but he wouldn't get much out of the boy, only nods and half hearted smiles.

"There is only really one way to keep going in life, it can be for the one you love or the one you care for, whether it be a friend you knew for years or someone you just met, in the end it's up to you to decide what is most important to you. Whatever keeps you going, never stop believing in it, because it might save your life someday." Rob told Silas.

Silas snuck into the cell everyone was stuffed into, he was tired of being alone. He took in Rob's words and thought of what to say, "I would be gone along time ago if I stopped believing in what Keeps me going." Growing up in a world where no one gives a shit about you makes it hard to find something to keep going. But being taken and meeting Erza Scarlet allowed him to find it, his parents kept him alive for awhile when he was with them, but he started thinking that it was his fault they lived like that, he thought that if he ran away they would get a break in life, and they would be happier.

He thought this...But didn't actually want it to happen, everything they did was for him, so thinking like that led to him crying at night, he missed them so much, but it hurt to think about them, because he couldn't remember a single thing about them. Rob liked to talk with the young ones, because that way they don't feel scared, and that way they have someone to look up to. Silas continued to talk with Rob which allowed him to talk with the others.

Rob talked about magic with Erza and Silas, no matter what Silas did, he couldn't get it, he felt like he couldn't use magic at all. Rob only encourage him, telling him "It's alright, don't give up, magic doesn't always come to you when you need it, but it will always be there, just give it time."

Silas frowned and looked at his hands, feeling like he doesn't deserve to have magic or even use it.

 ** _X 776_**

Silas was in his cell, he and the others started to think about breaking out, but Silas himself thought about that everyday, on the day of the escape, they were caught...The guards that caught them offered to not punish them, but only the one who came up with the plan will be punished, Silas said he was the one who came up with it, but they didn't believe him, instead they laughed and singled out one person, because that way the others can go back to work, they took Erza and sent everyone to go back and work.

They were all too afraid to go after her, Silas thought he was too weak to even consider saving her, even though having her around is what keeps him alive, his mind called him a coward which made him think that was true. His only true friend was taken away, and he can't even do anything about it. Silas was shoved back into his cell for some reason, and the others also.

A few hours later, there was explosions and men running past Silas's cell, another plan to escape has started.

* * *

 **His name will be pronounced like 'Si-Lis' I'm not good with writing about magic and fight scenes, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Escaped

**X 776**

Slias slowly walked out of his cell and followed the sound of explosions, when Slias got to where all the guards were, he saw that his friend was standing before all of them, ready to fight. Erza Scarlet, she had a look of determination, among the guards were some that can use magic, there was about thirty of them. They got ready to attack, magic circles appeared in front of them, and as they were about to open fire…Grandpa Rob quickly stood in front of Erza, all Silas could do was watch in stunned silence, he's going to protect her.

Rob said something to her and they opened fire, a huge explosion went off and smoke flew everywhere…Memories of Rob started flooding Silas's mind, whenever Silas was tired Rob would help him with his work and let Silas rest a bit, another thing he would do is talk with Silas about meaningless things. But Silas didn't care, he loved talking with Rob, he made him forget the cruel things they would do to Silas. The Smoke cleared and Erza was on her knees, nothing remained of Grandpa Rob, he had been completely obliterated. Something snapped in the back of Silas's mind, he's never been angry, but now Silas felt so much anger that he wanted to kill them.

Erza started screaming and all the weapons on the ground started floating aiming towards the wizards and guards, Silas said nothing, but all around him were the same magic circles the wizards had used on the other prisoners, and then all of Erza's weapons struck the guards from the front and from the back, Silas's attack exploded.

Leaving the guards motionless, Silas suddenly felt weak and tired. His eyes closed and he fell to the ground and everything went dark for Silas.

A few hours later he was with Erza in a boat, he stayed down and didn't talk, because he could hear Erza crying silently. His eyes were half open, he didn't want to hear her cry, and most importantly he didn't want to see her cry, so he stayed quiet. Thirty minutes later she stopped crying and started shaking Silas, but stopped when she saw his eyes open.

Erza Scarlet had a patch over her right eye and a few cuts on her face, anger started to boil up in Silas's heart, he wished he was the one who was tortured instead of her, he wished he wasn't such a coward. "We made it…" Erza said quietly, and looked forward. Silas got up and caught his breath, he's forgotten what grass looks like, and buildings. He's forgotten what trees were, he's forgotten how beautiful the outside world was from that Tower.

As they hit the sand Silas was thrown off the small boat and into the water that was only ankle deep, he got an unexpected mouthful of seaweed and sand. Erza helped him up without saying anything. Like Silas she couldn't believe they were out of the tower that kept them prisoners.

Silas's legs felt weak and wobbly, so he held onto Erza, "My body…Hurts…" He said and looked down at his legs, wondering if something's wrong with him. "Mine too, but we have to keep going…And get help." Erza said with a hint of fear in her voice, I guess she feels like someone might take us back if we don't be careful. Erza started walking to nowhere in particular, after a couple of hours walking through the woods, we came across a three story tall building, and at the top was an orange banner with a white crest in the middle.

The whole time they had been wandering around, no one said a word, the two were too tired, half way through Silas started walking on his own, but he still felt tired. They walked to the front of the building and looked at each and nodded. The pushed through the doors and heard laughter and yelling, but it was pleasant to hear, because there was no hate or threats in those yells.

Nothing but love came from this building. Soon everything went quiet, followed by a small thud, Silas looked at Erza ho has passed out. Silas quickly went to her side and then someone said, "What's going on?" And a few others started to move towards the two injured kids. Silas suddenly tensed and stood over Erza, he wanted to protect her, but realized that they had looks of concern of their faces, "Someone get Master Makarov." Five minutes later a little old man walked over to Silas and Erza, "They're injured…What happened to you?" He asked Silas.

Silas's tongue betrayed him, so he looked at Erza and pointed at her, the old man nodded and walked over to her, and Silas's hand started shaking, both from fear and hopefulness. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted Erza to be okay.

As the old man examined Erza, he had a look of concern, "Her eye is…Severally injured and her left arm is broken…A few cuts and bruises…" And then he turned his attention to Silas, "You don't seem to have a scratch on you…But you look like you've been through hell. Tell me, what has happened to you and your friend?" He asked gently and put his hand on Erza's arm, the cuts on her face slowly disappeared and her arm straightened. Silas opened his mouth to talk but no words came out, so all he could do is shake his head, all the other people around them had sad looks, but a few of them had looks of sympathy.

Silas grabbed Erza's hand and felt her squeeze his hand in return. The old man sighed with relief, "She'll be alright lad, but it would be best to put her in a bed in the infirmary." He offered, Silas nodded instantly, a smile spread across his face, "You care a lot about her, I'll do what I care, in the meantime, drink something, eat and rest. And when you're ready, you can tell us what happened." He said softly. As they took Erza away I started following but I was stopped, "Hey, she will be fine, Master knows someone who can fix her right up, now come on, let's get you cleaned." This was a guy in his twenties or so.

As Silas drank his third cup of water, he was asked a few times if he could talk. Silas nodded but didn't exactly want to talk to them, so they let him be and then Silas went to Erza and sat beside her. Silas started thinking about what he and Erza did, 'was that magic?' Silas thought. All Silas did was get angry and do what those other wizards were doing. But he didn't think it would make him feel so weak. All his or at least as all as he could remember, he was never really strong or confident.

But as he watched Erza sleep peacefully, he decided that it was time for a change, 'she can't always protect you'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hooe you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. The beginning of a new start I

_**X 776**_

As Silas drank his third cup of water, he was asked a few times if he could talk. Silas nodded but didn't exactly want to talk to them, so they let him be and then Silas went to Erza and sat beside her. His body was worn out from what he did at the Tower, the questions those men asked him when he first arrived slowly came back to him as he started drifting off into a deep slumber.

A man with a mask asked him a question when he first arrived, 'what do you know of, MAGIC, boy?' Silas felt like he was back with them in the tower, the dream was too much for Silas, because he knows what comes after when he fails to answer their question. Silas could see himself looking up at the masked man, even without the mask he could tell the man was getting agitated, his foot tapping the solid ground impatiently.

Little by little the masked man got annoyed, so he grabbed Silas by the arm roughly, 'Speak! Do something! Quit acting so pathetic!'

With wide terrified eyes, Silas stayed in place without moving a muscle, he was completely froze with fear, the masked mad noticed the look on Silas's face so he smiled and reached out his hand and then a knife appeared in his hand. As the masked man pressed the blade against Silas's cheek another man burst through the doors and shouted, 'exactly what do you think you're doing!? You were only supposed to ask him some questions!' This man had the same kind of mask but he was much taller and leaner than the other man.

They both looked down at Silas who was still frozen with fear, 'If you wanted to scare the answer out of him, you've got to…Do it right…' the tall man whispered into Silas's ear, as he did this Silas suddenly felt nothing, almost like he was kicked out of his body, but he was there he could feel it, but he also couldn't feel anything. Silas just stared back at the two masked men, there was no more fear coming from Silas, he wanted to feel scared of them, but he couldn't for some reason.

'There, easy as pie.' The tall man chuckled and looked down at the other masked man. The short and chubbier man scoffed, 'I just needed two minutes and I could have easily made him answer me.'

As they argued, Silas stood still, his muscles betraying him. A few seconds later the men smirked at one another and turned their heads to Silas, 'Alright. Time to get to work.'

With that Silas woke with a start, he looked around and realized he was still by Erza's side, Silas's hand was still in Erza's. That dream is always coming back to Silas, but it always ends right there, it never continues past that moment. Silas watched Erza stir in her sleep, she started to squeeze Silas's hand, "I guess I wasn't the only one who had a nightmare…" Silas muttered quietly. Silas was still wearing the same tattered clothes he got from that place, and his face was still dirty as well. Silas didn't care about his appearance, he only cared about Erza, she was the only one to talk to him, and to see if was alright when the guards took him away for a while.

Erza groaned and Silas stood up, looked down at her and hoped she would wake up. She started tossing and turning in her sleep, but after a couple of seconds she stopped and slowly opened her good eye, a rush of relief went over Silas, he sighed heavily and silently laughed, "Is this really…The time to be laughing…?" Erza smiled and sat up right.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

Silas shrugged, "I don't know…I didn't keep track of time…Since I could never really do it back then either." Silas rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly.

Erza looked at her surroundings, "Where are we…?" As she asked that, someone came into the infirmary and said, "Ah, good, you're both awake." It was the same old man as before, he was extremely short, but even so, Silas was still afraid of him. Erza put her hand on his arm and he felt more relaxed, "H-hello...Thank you f-for helping us…" Silas said and bowed.

The hold man raised his hand which made Silas flinch, he noticed that immediately and put his hand down and shook his head, "It's alright now, I only did what any other human being would do. How are you both feeling? Any pain anywhere?" He asked.

Erza shook her head and so did Silas. The old man nodded and said, "My name is Makarov Dreyer, and I am this guild's master. Right now you're in the guild of fairy tail. I will tell you more about this guild and where it is located, but first…Tell me, what has happened to you two?"

Erza was the first to speak, her voice was quiet but Makarov listened intently and let her speak. As Silas listened to her story he realized he never actually asked Erza how she got there, like Silas, Erza was kidnapped with a bag over her head, and she arrived a couple of months before Silas. Of course Silas knew what she was going to say next, but at the same time he didn't know what she was talking about. The others that were at the 'Tower of heaven' Erza told Silas and Makarov that's what Jellal Fernandes called it before betraying her.

"After that…Well Silas and I got on a boat and here we are…" Erza finished and looked at Silas. And then it was Silas's turn to tell them what happened to him, "Well...I was taken away from my home like Erza…But I don't exactly remember where I lived or if my parents are alive, I don't remember what they look like or what they sound like…Nothing can make me remember them, because if it was that easy to take me away, that just shows me that they didn't really care about me." Silas said and put his hands together, "Anyway…That's just the beginning…Once I got to the Tower of Heaven, I was immediately singled out and tortured…But not in the way where I was hurt by them…It was more like mind control, for years they kept trying to make me obey them…A few times they succeeded, but I always came to…But…I could never remember what they did and as they did this over and over I lost more memories." Silas started rubbing the back of his neck again nervously, "Although they tried to avoid using violence to control me, they would break that code or whatever and they would torture me by using a knife or sometimes fire…There were other things…But I'd rather not think about that." Silas said and stared at the ground.

"I see…" Makarov nodded, "This is something I'm guessing you'd like to stay between us, yes?"

Erza and Silas nodded, "Y-yes…Sorry for the trouble." Silas murmured and bowed his head. Makarov smiled at Silas, "It is alright, there's no need for you to bow your head to me, especially since you told me all about what happened to you and your brave friend here."

"You're both extremely powerful wizards, I assume you both have nowhere to stay?" He asked concernedly, Erza nodded and said, "If it's not too much to ask…May we join your…Guild…?" With each word she got quieter. Makarov smiled at Erza and walked over to them, "Of course you may join our guild, I was hoping to ask you myself, but you beat me to it. Think of this guild as your home." He said gently and turned to Silas, "You both need to clean yourselves up, we've already got some new clothes for the both of you, since Erza is a girl I'll leave that to another woman, but you Silas, you will come with me-

"Um!" Erza cut Makarov off. "He won't go with you…the only person he trusts is me…And he's the only one I trust right now…So if you don't mind…Could you just let us change in here? Of course we can use these curtains to cover ourselves…I just feel safer if he's here…" Erza's voice was a bit shaky. Silas nodded in agreement, "Please…It would be better this way as well…We trust you and everything…But right now…We…" Silas trailed off, not sure what to say next.

Makarov sighed, "Normally I'd say no, but you two seem to know each other's boundaries. I'll go get your change of clothes." He said and started to make his way to the door, "Thank you…" Erza and Silas said quietly. Makarov nodded and left the room. Once he was gone Silas turned to Erza, "I'm sorry for being weak…"

Erza shook her head and sat on the side of her bed and patted next to her, "Of course we're weak, I mean look at us, we're just kids."

Silas grinned slightly, "True. But you know what I mean." He said and smiled at Erza, "I'll get stronger for your sake." Silas promised.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I got it done finally lol**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz ~**


End file.
